International Cub Lo-Boy
(1947-64), International Cub (1964-1975), and International "New International Cub" (1975-1979) , International Cub 185 Lo-Boy, and International 184 The International Cub Lo-Boy was built by International Harvester from 1955 through 1958 at the Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Model History For company history see The Cub Lo-Boy was based on the standard Farmall Cub and used the same sheet metal and same central tube chassis. Rotating the rear axle housings and shortening the front axle extensions lowered the tractor 7 inches. The first Cub Lo-Boy style came in two variations. For agricultural uses the Lo-Boy was considered to be part of the Farmall row-crop tractor line. It came with an adjustable front axle and was named the McCormick Farmall Cub Lo-Boy. This version was discontinued in 1968 because of low demand for the adjustable front axle. For municipal and industrial uses the tractor was treated as part of the International standard/industrial line. This version came with a non-adjustable front axle and was named the International Cub Lo-Boy. The original Lo-Boy used the same horizontal and vertical bar grille as the standard Cub in 1955. In 1957 the grille and nameplate panels on the hood sides were painted white to match the larger "30/50-series" tractors. In mid-1958 a new rounded white screen grille with two horizontal bars vaguely resembled the grille of the new "40/60-series" tractors. In 1964 the Lo-Boy was restyled with a squared-off white mesh grille, with the rest of the tractor in red. Later that year the standard colour for the Lo-Boy changed to Federal Yellow, with Harvester Red as an option. Specification See infobox for basic details Variations and Options *Belt pulley/pto *Touch-Control hydraulics *Optional tires **Front: 4.00-15 4-ply 1967 **Rear: 8-24 or 9-24 4-ply (9.5-24 4-ply 1965, 8.3-24 4-ply dual 1967) *Cub specific implements *Fast-Hitch Time-line * 1947 - Introduced as the McCormick Farmall Cub * 1955 - Low Boy Cub introduced in USA (lowered for stability in mowing applications) * 1955 - European version built in St. Dizier, France * 1958 - French built Super Cub with higher power introduced in place of Cub * 1964 - French built Super Cub discontinued, McCormick name dropped in favour of International Name in US * 1967 - Farmall name dropped * 1968 - "Cub 154 Lo-Boy" introduced * 1974 - "Cub 185 Lo-Boy" introduced * 1977 - "International 184" brought out * 1979 - Cub production ends after more than 322,000 built in US and more in other countries. Serial Numbers Information Preservation Gallery Add extra photos here please. International_Cub_Lo-Boy_1957.jpg|1957 International Cub Lo-Boy|link=International Cub Lo-Boy International Cub Lo-Boy 1958.jpg|1958 International Cub Lo-Boy International_Cub_Lo-Boy_1960.JPG|1960 International Cub Lo-Boy at a Tulare, California antique tractor show|link=International Cub Lo-Boy International_Cub_Lo-Boy_1967.jpg|1967 International Cub Lo-Boy, from brochure|link=International Cub Lo-Boy International_Cub_Lo-Boy_Custom_1967.jpg|Factory Customized International Cub Lo-Boy from 1967 with Model 105 mower, 5.00-15 front tires, and 8.3-24 dual rear tires|link=International Cub Lo-Boy modified_cub_loboy.jpg|Modified Cub Lo-Boy hillside mower, extended wheelbase and track, 2500 rpm engine, 17 hp, two reduction gearboxes for 9 forward speeds, 6.70-15 front tires, 8.3-24 dual rear tires |link=International Cub Lo-Boy See also *International Harvester *Farmall *Cub Cadet - smaller mowing tractor *List of International Harvester vehicles *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Shows and Meets *Collections References * Fay, G. & Kraushaar, A., Farmall Letter Series Tractors, Motorbooks International, 1998, ISBN 0-7603-0438-6 * Updike, K., Farmall Cub & Cub Cadet, MBI, 2002, ISBN 0-7603-1079-3 * Updike, K., Original Farmall Cub and Cub Cadet, MBI, 2005, ISBN 0-7603-2138-8 External links *Farmall Cub *A.T.I.S. FAQ on Farmall Cubs *Yesterday's Tractors Farmall Cub *Case IH *Red Power Magazine Cub Lo-Boy Category:10 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States